ka_dinosaur_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur Encyclopedia
Guide Click on the Dinosaur Encyclopedia Button on the Main Menu to find almost everything you've ever wanted to know about the ancient world of dinosaurs.On the upper right side of the reference screen is the Picture Window where you'll see photographs and movies of the largest and most fearsome creatures ever to exist. In the window on the lower left is the Text Window. Below the Picture Window are the Control Buttons, which provide program options, and the Dataline, which tells you how big and tall these animals were, and how long ago they lived. Above the Text Window is the Globe, which shows where the animal has been found or the location of event described in the Text Window. The buttons at the top of the screen are the Category Buttons, which let you tap a specific category of dinosaur information. Contents Earth * From Dust Cloud to Our House * Earth: The Once-Poisonous Planet * Earth Comes Alive * The Explosion of Life * Earth on the Move * Plants Invade the Land * The World's a Jungle * Protoceratops, Frilly Dinosaur * Meteor vs. Dinosaurs * Death Ray for Dinosaurs? * The Slow Death Theory * Earth As We Know It Early Life * Life, How Did It Happen? * A Molecule is Born * The Mystery of Life * The Little Plan of Life Herbivore * Plateosaurus: First Large Dinosaurs * Heavier Than Twelve Elephants! * Did Camarasaurus Have A Trunk? * Diplodocus: Light As A Feather? * Diplodocus' Teethlike Rakes * Stegosaurus: The Plant Eater * The Hedgehog Dinosaur * Apatosaurus: Thunder Lizard * Brontosaurus: Swamp to Tree Top * The Long Necked Dinosaur * Ultrasaurus: The Biggest Dinosaur? * Iguanodon: Not an Iguana * Maiasaura: Good Mother Dinosaur * The Crash Helmet Dinosaur * Euoplocephalus: All Secure * Corinthian Helmeted Reptile * Styracosaurus: Spiky Reptile * Parasauropholus: The Trumpeter * The Ostrich Dinosaur * Rhinoceros of Dinosaurs * One Thousand and One Teeth * Ankylosaurus: The Armored Tank * The Turtle: A Real Survivor = Carnivore * Dimetrodon and Its Sail * Plesiosaurus: Reptile of the Sea * Icthyosaurus: Acrobat of the Seas * Allosaurus: Giant Killer * Rhamphorynchus: Sea Skimmer * Archaeopteryx: The Birdosaurus * Deinosuchus: Big As A Dinosaur * Elasmosaurus: Longest Marine Reptile * Deinonychus: Small but Deadly * The Largest Flying Reptile * Oviraptor: Eggs Over Easy * Pteranodon: The Flying Reptile * Tyrannosaurus' Smaller Brother * Tyrannosaurus the Tyrant * Tyrannosaurus: Fast or Slow? * Tyrannosaurus: Not Always the Winner Mammals * Megazostrodon: The First Mammal * Mammoth: The Hairy Elephant Fossils * Hips Make the Dinosaur * Making Tracks in Texas * How to Make A Fossil * Removing Fossils: Easy Does It * Finding Dinosaur Eggs * Dinosaurs: From Lab to Museum * Looking for Dinosaurs History * A Singular Big Bang * Heavy Elements Created * Universe at a Glance * How the Solar System Started * Self-Sufficient Eggs * Dinosaurs Roamed the Earth * What Killed the Dinosaurs? Trivia As among the few activities that later appear in 3D Dinosaur Adventure, it had fewer articles and some images along with some descriptions were revised or edited. * Despite its similar facts, the articles on Paleontology and the famous Paleontologists weren't added until 3D Dinosaur Adventure came to its glory. Links For the 3D Edition, please click on this link.